


Может, однажды

by Lazurit



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: Много лет спустя Эдвард решает протянуть оливковую ветвь.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Someday (Maybe)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566072) by [HoopyFrood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoopyFrood/pseuds/HoopyFrood). 



> 1) (от автора) текст основан на идее, что Изабелла была послана кем-то (Судом Сов, Хьюго Стрэнджем и т.д.) для того, чтобы разобраться с Эдом, а затем и с Освальдом; тем не менее, их отношения так окончательно и не восстановились после того, как Освальд её убил;  
> 2) действие в тексте происходит через десять с лишним лет после событий канона.
> 
> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)  
> Техническая сверка: [tinwelote](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1595410)

— Не стоит беспокоиться, — сказал Освальд двум охранникам, что лежали у его ног, связанные и с кляпами во ртах. — Вы не единственные некомпетентные охранники в Готэме. Отнеситесь к этому как к ускоренному обучению. Или как к возможности сблизиться. Слышал, для таких, как вы, теперь даже есть группы психологической поддержки. Вы сможете завести новые знакомства! Разве это не замечательно?

Он насмешливо похлопал их по головам и выпрямился, продолжая наблюдать за работой. Ювелирный магазин был невелик и находился в стороне от центра Готэма, но мог похвастаться высоким процентом того, что называлось в их деле «крупной дичью». Это объясняло наличие двух охранников, когда можно было удовлетвориться одним, а то и вообще обойтись без них. Ограбление замышлялось давно и шло так удачно, как Освальд только мог надеяться. Жаль, что оно выпало на день, когда ему нездоровилось. Мучительно горела не только нога, но и бёдра, и спина, и всё, чёрт возьми, тело. Освальд с нетерпением ждал, когда вёрнется домой и утопит боль в горячей ванне. От одной мысли об этом на душе становилось теплее.

— Вот так-так, — пропели у него за спиной. Освальд стиснул зубы и развернулся на одной ноге, подавив всхлип боли, чуть не сорвавшийся с губ при резком движении. Только этого ему не хватало.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Возможно, одна маленькая киска намекнула мне, что одна маленькая птичка сегодня выходит на дело, — ответил Эд, вращая в воздухе своей нелепой тростью, словно гимнастическим жезлом. — Сам понимаешь, я не смог побороть желание посмотреть, — на этих словах он картинно поклонился и, набалдашником в форме вопросительного знака сдвинув шляпу на затылок, обратил любопытный взгляд к царящему вокруг хаосу. Н-да, подумал Освальд, придётся поговорить с Селиной. Громко, очень громко поговорить.

— Что ж, ты посмотрел, — ответил он с притворным равнодушием. Давние чувства боролись с болью, заставлявшей тело Освальда сжиматься в тугую пружину. Он ощущал раздражение и странную уязвимость. И уже было счёл, что смог хорошо скрыть то, что чувствует — нашёл, так сказать, убежище за потрёпанными стенами — как Эд скользнул взглядом по его рукам, отчаянно сжимавшим трость, и всё в облике Эда изменилось. От легкомыслия и насмешки — к тому, что Освальд, досадуя на себя, предпочитал считать заботой.

— Тебе больно, — сообщил Эд.

— Мне всегда больно, — огрызнулся Освальд. И залился краской, смущённый, что позволил себе хоть на секунду потерять невозмутимость.

Эд подошёл ближе, его длинным ногам хватило двух шагов, чтобы преодолеть расстояние между ними. 

— Позволь мне помочь, — произнёс он без привычной театральности.

— Ты потерял это право больше десяти лет назад! — крикнул Освальд. Негромкая болтовня его подчинённых в одно мгновение стихла. Эд частенько заглядывал к Освальду во время работы, и большинство его людей знало, что под кажущейся взаимной враждебностью таится неохотное уважение. Когда-то они с Загадочником дружили, и приязнь так полностью и не прошла. Люди Освальда всегда с нетерпением ждали их столкновений и с удовольствием наблюдали, как они обмениваются остротами. Радовало и то, что впоследствии их вспыльчивый босс несколько часов находился на седьмом небе, был сговорчив и даже дружелюбен. Сегодня им не повезло.

— Все вон! — завопил Освальд что есть мочи. Почему он позволял этому человеку унижать себя? «Ах да, точно», — горько подумал он.

— Но босс, мы ещё не все обыскали, — подал голос самый храбрый из подчинённых, глупо воздев руку вверх, словно отвечая в классе.

— Плевать, берите то, что нашли, и уходите. Я сегодня щедр, пусть Загадочнику... — процедил он, и Эд заметно вздрогнул, услышав прозвище, — ...достанутся объедки с нашего стола.

Последовал нестройный хор «да, босс», и мимо них, держась на почтительном расстоянии, двинулась череда приспешников Освальда, гружённых набитыми мешками. Освальд и Эд продолжали сверлить друг друга взглядами. Когда они наконец остались наедине, Эд нарушил молчание.

— Освальд… — начал он.

— Пингвин, — презрительно скривился тот.

— Освальд, — твёрже произнес Эд. — Тебе нужно лучше заботиться о своём здоровье.

Тот недоверчиво глянул на него:

— Ты должно быть шутишь?

— Я предпочитаю оставлять шутки нашему более _импульсивному_ , если можно так выразиться, коллеге.

Освальд не сдержал смешка, щекоткой прокравшегося по горлу, и Эд просиял, словно улыбка Освальда скрасила ему всю неделю. Воодушевлённый, он шагнул навстречу. Освальда обдало теплом его тела — словно от печи — и он поёжился, усилием воли скомандовав себе: «Держи руки по швам!»

Эд вглядывался в его лицо, запоминая каждый дюйм бледной кожи. 

— Меня можно подарить, но не отнять или купить. Каждый грешник по мне тужит, а святому я не нужен, — негромко, завораживающе пробормотал он.

Освальд сглотнул, но всё-таки нашёл силы съехидничать. 

— Если ты намекаешь, что мне следует попросить у тебя прощения, то вспомни: именно это я и делал последние десять лет, — огрызнулся он, когда нежность снова обратилась в горечь. Он выгнул спину и двинулся к выходу — решительными, но нетвёрдыми от боли шагами. Что бы ни говорила Барбара, он не мазохист.

Эд схватил его за плечо. 

— Я помню, но я имел в виду другое, — сказал он и сделал глубокий вдох. — Это я у тебя хочу попросить прощения.

Освальд нахмурится и повернулся к нему:

— Я не понимаю.

— Ты ранил меня, Освальд. Сильно.

Сколько раз они повторяли одни и те же слова? Сотни, может, тысячи раз. Освальд уже сбился со счёта.

— Чёрт возьми, Эд, её подослали...

— Я знаю, но ты действовал за моей спиной, — перебил его Эд. Голос его звучал до отвращения спокойно. — Именно это до сих пор задевает меня.

Освальд не нашёлся с ответом, потому что это было правдой. Он и правда действовал за спиной Эда, но даже сейчас не жалел об этом. Ни капли. Не мог жалеть, когда Эд стоял перед ним — восхитительно, потрясающе живой.

— Господи, я всё делаю не так, — простонал Эд и сжал пальцами переносицу. — Я так и не поблагодарил тебя. За то, что ты меня спас. Мне давно следовало это сделать.

Освальд отвёл взгляд. 

— Ты спас меня первым, — пробормотал он, зная, что Эд подумает о том, как нашёл его раненым в лесу, а не о каждой подаренной улыбке, объятии, подставленном в утешение плече. Не обо всех тех днях, когда Освальд лишь благодаря Эду вставал с постели и кидался в бой, стремясь вылепить из Готэма свой идеал.

— Я всё ещё готов на что угодно ради тебя, Освальд. Надеюсь, что ты осознаешь это. Позволь мне.

Эд протянул ему руку, но Освальд не пошевелился.

— Пожалуйста, — произнёс Эд, и в его голосе слышалось отчаяние. — Когда речь идёт о тебе, я не постесняюсь встать на колени.

Какой интересный образ.

— Ничего подобного ты не сделаешь, — выдохнул Освальд, унимая разбушевавшееся воображение, которое стремительно порождало картины, достойные непристойного кинеографа [1]. Эд широко, нахально ухмыльнулся, словно читая его мысли. Освальд никогда не мог оставаться равнодушным к этой улыбке.

Помедлив, он нерешительно схватил Эда за локоть, и сердце яростно забилось в его груди. Он глядел на Эда, впиваясь пальцами в зелёную ткань, словно так и не поверил за все эти годы, что тот реален. Под его пристальным взглядом Эд слегка порозовел и потёр свободной рукой шею.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Освальд.

— Честно говоря, я не думал, что зайду так далеко. Ты бываешь чертовски упрям.

— Ты недооцениваешь, как долго я этого ждал, — признался Освальд.

— Старый сентиментальный дурак, — нежно ответил Эд и, прежде чем отстраниться, мимолётной лаской провёл большим пальцем по костяшкам его руки.

— Виноват, — беззаботно ответил Освальд.

— Что насчёт этих двоих? — спросил Эд, указывая большим пальцем себе за плечо, где за ними с опаской наблюдали связанные охранники.

Освальд тихонько промурлыкал что-то себе под нос и задумчиво похлопал кончиками пальцев по губам:

— Как я уже говорил, сегодня я щедр. Пусть их подберёт Полиция Готэма. Уверен, наш старый друг Джим Гордон о них позаботится.

Вдвоём они медленно вышли из магазина. Осколки стекла скрипели под ботинками.

— Осторожно, ступенька, — негромко предупредил Эд, бережно выводя Освальда на свежий ночной воздух. Снаружи осталась последняя машина, шофёр Освальда терпеливо ждал, прислонившись к капоту. Кончик сигареты, свисавшей с его губ, мерцал в темноте. Услышав шаги, шофер отбросил её и машинально потянулся за пистолетом, прежде чем снова расслабиться.

— Мы… — Освальд замялся и взглянул на Эда, не зная, что делать дальше. Пожалуй, он не вполне понимал, что происходит.

— Знаешь поворот с 24-й улицы на Хатчет-драйв? — спросил Эд у шофёра. Тот склонил голову набок, и наморщил нос, задумавшись.

— За старой пивоварней? — уточнил он.

Эд облегчённо выдохнул, с его губ сорвалось облачко пара, отчётливо заметное в темноте.

— Да, именно.

— Тогда знаю.

— Хорошо. Подбрось нас туда.

Шофёр посмотрел на Освальда, ища подтверждения, и тот коротко, растерянно кивнул.

Эд открыл перед ним дверь автомобиля, а затем сел следом. Прислонил трость к спинке водительского кресла и снял котелок. Его короткие волосы взмокли от пота, и он запустил в них пальцы, разделяя и взъерошивая пряди на затылке. Наконец, он снял фиолетовую маску и сунул её во внутренний карман пиджака. С тех пор, как Освальд последний раз видел его вблизи, в уголках глаз Эда появились новые морщинки, а при свете дня на его висках наверняка обнаружились бы седые волосы. Освальд отстранённо порадовался, что настоял на обустройстве перегородок в салонах всех своих машин.

— Когда я говорил, что тебе нужно лучше заботиться о здоровье, я имел в виду не это. Или, во всяком случае, не только это, — проговорил Эд.

Освальд мысленно подготовился к худшему. Он всегда знал, что Эд станет его погибелью, в прямом или переносном смысле. Теперь ему казалось, что он, наконец, готов. Он не мог ненавидеть Эда. Того, кто подарил ему этот неожиданный, но такой желанный миг счастья, облегчения.

— Я хотел сказать, ну, что тебе нужно позволить кому-то заботиться о тебе, — продолжил тот, — Вернее, что ты заслуживаешь, чтобы о тебе заботились. Я. То есть, эээ, позволь мне заботиться о тебе. Пожалуйста, — он начал заговариваться и окончательно сбился. — О боже.

Освальд поднял подрагивающую ладонь и рассмеялся.

— Я тебя понял, Эд, — наконец ответил он, и надежда озарила его лицо слабой, нервной улыбкой. — Ладно.

Эд ошарашенно заморгал, и Освальд отвёл взгляд, подавляя желание кинуться ему на шею и никогда не отпускать.

— Ладно?

— Да. Конечно, глупый ты человек, — мягко произнёс Освальд, не отрывая взгляда от окна.

Рука Эда опустилась на больное колено Освальда. Тепло его ладони проникало сквозь ткань брюк, согревая повреждённый, ноющий сустав, и неожиданно Освальду почудилось, будто ему снова тридцать один и он снова влюблён по уши.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Эд.

Но в конце концов, разве многое изменилось с тех пор? Он всё так же был влюблён. Всё так же любил Эда.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. [Кинеограф](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%BE%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%84)


End file.
